The Rose That Blooms in Winter
by SkyetheFlyer
Summary: My First Story. When Amy Rose is attacked and ends up pregnant, Sonic takes it upon himself to take care of her and find her assailant. Will love blossom, or is our beautiful pink rose destined to remain wilted forever? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed.
1. You Weren't There

Yes, today was a good day.

Amy Rose walked cheerfuly down the sidewalk, arms full of groceries and heart full of happiness. She was on her way home from the store with supplies which she would use to make Sonic a huge, delicious cake to show her love for him.

"I know Sonic will love this cake," she exclaimed to no-one in particular. Well, the streets were pretty much deserted. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all! Hehee!"

A few blocks later, the pink hedgehog was feeling a bit tired, so she set her bags down and leaned against a building, right on the corner. A dim alley stretched off to one side.

"Phew! I gotta work on my cardio!" She giggled and bent down to pick her bags up again. A hand materialised from no-where and clamped over her mouth. Her muffled screams went unheard as another hand dragged her into the darkness.

Thrown into a pile of garbage, Amy tried to scream, but a fist slammed into her face one, two, three times, smearing her mouth and nose with blood. Her hands raised to fend off the attack, and were quickly pinned down under her, the weight of her attacker pressing into her belly. She wheezed and squirmed in terror as her dress was ripped, a large piece shoved into her mouth. She felt her panties being cut off with a knife, the blade biting her thighs.

"Nooo! Oh gods, nooo!" she tried to scream. She writhed in renewed panic, getting an arm free and striking her assailant, but he pinned her arms down again in his hands, spreading her thighs apart with his knees. Amy screamed as loud as she could, but the wad of cloth in her mouth only allowed a soft, muffled moan to escape.

The girl shut her eyes, trying to believe it was just a dream. Tears sprang from them as she felt the awful, inevitable penetration. He was violent in his methods. He didn't care if he hurt her, and he tore her flesh with his awkward, hurried thrusts. She flailed her legs and writhed beneath him, her breath coming in sharp through her nose and immediately forced from her mouth in muffled screams. Blood poured from between her thighs as the man finished his work, and his knife came down and entered her chest. Amy struggled and squirmed as the blade pierced her flesh and entered her right lung. Blood oozed from the wound and spilled from her mouth as the organ filled with it, leaving her wheezing and gasping for breath, red bubbles oozing from her mouth and staining her teeth as they burst, flecking her face with crimson spots.

Amy's attacker fled, disappearing as deftly as he had appeared, and she staggered to her feet, stumbling out into the street. "H-help meeeee! Oh gods, somebody!" The pink girl fell to the pavement and passed out, a pool of blood rapidly spreading under her limp body.

No, today was not a good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic, can you get that!" Called a pair of foxtails sticking out from under some strange machine. The blue hedgehog obliged his friend and zipped to the front door, hearing rapid knocks. He opened it to find a small rabbit.

Hiya Cream! What's up? Here to see tails?" He winked mischeviously, then noticed the bunny's frightened expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Sonic, have you seen Miss Amy? She won't answer her phone, and when I went to her house there was nobody there. She's been gone for three days!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow and put his hand on Cream's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll go check on her, ok?" He gave her a thumbs-up.

The rabbit smiled a little. "Oh, thank you Mr. Sonic! I hope Miss Amy's ok!"

He invited her in and called down the stairs. "Hey Tails! I'm going out for a while!" He turned to leave, then noticed Cream again. "Oh yeah, and Cream's here too!" From downstairs, he heard a sharp clang followed by some muttered curses, just before he sped out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Amy's apartment door, Sonic stood, knocking. "Amy! Are you home?" He expected the door to fly open and a pair of pink arms to encircle him in an attempt to crush his ribs. Nothing. After a few more knocks, he pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. Sonic fished around in his quills and produced his credit card, which he slipped into the door and pressed down against the bolt, pulling out at the same time and jimmying the door open.

Inside, Sonic looked around. No Amy. He went from room to room, searching. No Amy. No sign of a struggle either. Everything looked as if she just got up and left. Upon searching her bedroom, however, he found a small pink bundle cowering in the corner. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and an oversized pair of shorts. Her eyes stared at nothing, wet streaks under them evidence she'd been crying for some time.

Sonic knelt before her and shook her shoulder. "Hey Ames, you ok?" She turned her head to look at him, but it was as if she was staring straight through him.

"S-sonic?" She choked out. She didn't look healthy at all. Sonic could tell she hadn't been eating.

"Yeah, Ames, it's me. You ok?" She stared at him for almost another minute, then jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

"You weren't there..." She whispered. Sonic reluctantly put his arms around her, and shook her a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You weren't there. You weren't there. You weren't there!" New tears were streaming down her face now. "You weren't there! You weren't there! Why didn't you come?! You weren't there! YOU WEREN'T THERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME?!" She pushed him away and pounded her fists weakly against his chest, screaming "YOU WEREN'T THERE!" over and over. She was soon out of breath, wheezing as her chest rose hard and fell slowly, leaving a bewildered blue hedgehog beneath her.

"Amy? What happened? Tell me. Please." Now he was starting to worry. He thought it might be a prank to make him love her, but that idea was quickly fading.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! Why didn't you come! You didn't come! You never came..." She buried her face in his chest again, weeping uncontrolably. "He...he..." Her breaths came in great wheezing heaves, the small girl hiccuping violently between gasps. "HE RAPED ME! HE RAPED ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SAVE ME! WHY! YOU NEVER CAME! HE RAPED ME! YOU DIDN'T COME AND HE RAPED ME!"

Sonic's eyes went wide. "Who? Who raped you amy?" This was no prank. Amy wouldn't joke about this. "Ames, tell me who did it."

"He raped me. You weren't there. You never...never came. He raped me. You didn't come and he...he..." She fell asleep in his arms, succumbing to exhaustion and lack of food.

Sonic laid her down gently and looked her over. She looked like she had been beaten up. Her face was bruised on the left side, and her arms and stomach also had bruises which were only beginning to fade. He lifted her shirt a bit to find a hideous wound on the right side of her chest just under her bust, as well as a much longer but more cleanly cut one under her ribs, also on the right side. Both had been well-stitched. Sonic assumed this meant she'd been to a hospital. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her living room, placing her on the dark blue couch. He sat next to her and picked up the phone. He needed answers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy awoke to an odd smell. She immediately began crying again, making small whining noises and soaking the pillow under her head. Sonic came out and grasped her hand. "Hey. Don't cry."

She sat up, wiping her eyes and whimpering, more tears following. Her free hand clutched the blanket. "You weren't there, Sonic. You w-..." Sonic placed his finger on her lips.

"Don't talk about that now. I made you something to eat." He removed his finger to see if she would become hysterical again.

She didn't. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh yes you are." he scoffed. "I made some chili. Sorry, I don't know how to make anything else. You're gonna have some." He left back into the kitchen and returned soon with a nice big bowl and a spoon. He sat down and put an arm around her, placing the bowl in that hand. In the other hand he held the spoon, lifting a healthy glob of chili, which he'd made a bit thick to help fill her up, and offered it to her lips. She resisted at first, but the smell soon sent a painful rumble through her belly and she opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her. After the first bite, she took the bowl and spoon from him and fed herself rather ravenously, nearly polishing off the whole bowl before she claimed to be full.

Amy let out a tiny burp. "It was good."

Sonic chuckled and put a hand on her tummy, careful not to press too hard because of her bruises. "I bet you feel better now."

Amy nodded. "A little bit I guess." She started to cry again. "Oh gods, Sonic. It was horrible. I was so scared." She leaned over on him and cried into his shoulder. "I thought he was going to kill me." Great heaving sobs wracked her small body again, and Sonic put his arm around her shoulders.

"We're friends, Amy, and friends help each other out. I'll take care of you as long as you need. And I'll find out who did this to you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sonic finally got Amy to stop crying...mostly. Tears still occasionally leaked from her eyes but at least it was progress. It was especially difficult to keep her cheeks dry when, after much convincing, she recounted the tale of her attack and her subsequent visit to the hospital after an unknown samaritan on the street had called an ambulance, but she couldn't remember what they had done to her at the hospital. Sonic had learned through his phone calls to various friends and authorities, and passed on to Amy that she had suffered only minor injuries, except to her right lung, which unfortunately had to be removed, explaining the larger cut on her chest. He explained to her that the doctors had suggested she take it easy and stay away from stressful situations. Sadly, Amy would have to avoid high levels of physical exertion, due to her decreased breathing capacity. No running, no heavy lifting, and as little stress as possible.

The pink hedgehog once again sobbed against her blue hero. "Oh gods, Sonic, you must hate me now."

Sonic blinked in surprise. "Say what? Why would I hate you?"

Amy wailed sadly and blew her nose on a tissue. "I can't keep up with you anymore! You're going to run away and I'll never see you again!"

Sonic stroked her quills and wiped her cheeks dry. "I'm not running away. Not this time. I said I'll take care of you and I meant it. And I'd never hate you just because you can't run anymore."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Really? You really won't?" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him gently. "Oh gods, Sonic, I love you so much. I know you don't love me back but I still love you anyway."

Sonic's face turned serious. "Amy, we have to tell the police about this."

Amy shudderend shook her head. "No, Sonic. I-I can't. I could barely tell you!"

Sonic was unrelenting. "We have to. I know you don't want to, but you were the victim of a crime. Whoever did this can't get away with it. You have to tell the police."

Amy snuggled into his fur. "Please, Sonic. Don't make me. I can't. I can't relive it again. Please."

Sonic stroked her quills again. "You have to, Ames. Hey, if ya go with me to the police station and tell them what happened, I'll take ya on that date to Twinkle Park ya've always wanted. Just you and me. I promise. Whaddaya say?"

Amy managed a small smile. "O...ok Sonic. I'll do it. But, you'll come with me, right? Stay with me when I tell what happened?"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Sure Ames. Anything for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the local police station, Amy clung to Sonic's arm as they were led to a small room with a table and two chairs. Seated in one was an officer, whom Amy had requested be Female. The officer motioned for Amy to sit down, and she did, wrapping her arms around herself. Sonic stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

The officer's voice was soft and soothing, which Amy was glad for. "Now, Miss Rose, can you tell me what happened?"

Amy gulped nervously and chocked back a whimper. "Well, um, I was just walking along with some groceries, and a man grabbed me and took me into an alley." She shuddered as the memories came back. Sonic came around and knelt next to her, grasping her hand. "And, and, he... he beat me up, and ripped my clothes off, and and...oh gods!" She buried her face in Sonic's neck and cried, hard shuddering sobs making her shoulders shake violently.

The officer took a deep breath. "I know it's hard, Miss Rose, but you have to tell me. Did He rape you?"

Amy nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

The officer leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I think I've heard enough of your story. I have just one final question. Did you get a good look at your attacker? Did you see his face?"

The pink girl shook her head. "N-no, I didn't see him. It was dark, a-and...and I had blood in my eyes. I...I'm sorry."

The officer shook her head. "It's alright. I assure you, Ma'am, we'll do everything we can to find your assailant."

And that was that. The two hedgehogs left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two stopped at Cream's house to let the little bunny know Amy was alright. They told her she was attacked, but left out certain details that the lapine was too young to hear. Cream was just relieved Amy was ok, and hugged her tight.

Back at Amy's apartment, She plopped down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. Luckilly, she didn't start crying. "Sonic, you promised me you'd take me to Twinkle Park."

Sonic plopped down next to her. "I did. And I will. I just think you should heal a little bit first. And I'm gonna teach ya how to breathe a little different so you can get air better. I use it when I hafta run for a really long time."

The fuschia hedgie nodded, only partly understanding. "So, I guess you're going to run off now..."

The cobalt hedgie laughed. "Well, I needta visit Tails, make sure he knows you're ok. But I can come back if ya want." A trademark thumbs-up and goofy, lopsided smirk followed.

Amy smiled at him and even managed a small giggle. It was things like that which made her love him so much. "I'd really like that. You really will come back?"

Sonic grinned. "No problemo, Ames. What're friends for?"

Amy smiled and nodded, and Sonic immediately got up and dashed off. She looked down sadly and sighed. "Yeah...friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for this chapter. I actually have the whole story done, but since I'm evil, I might make you wait a week for each chapter. 


	2. A Promise Made is a Promise Kept

3 weeks later, Amy was healed enough to go with Sonic to Twinkle Park like he'd promised. She'd gotten her stitches out a few days earlier, and the pinhole-like wounds from the threads had finally closed. Sonic had spent most of his free time at Amy's place, keeping her company and teaching her his 'secret' breathing technique, which turned out to be simple belly-breathing. It allowed all of the lungs (or in Amy's case, lung) to be used instead of just the upper portion. When Amy tried it, it made her stomach bulge out a little. She complained it made her look fat, but kept practicing anyway, because it was Sonic teaching her. She couldn't refuse him.

"No, Sonic, no! Are you crazy?! I can't get on that thing!" Amy was, surprisingly enough, trying to wriggle her arm out of Sonic's grip.

Sonic just laughed. "Come on, Ames! It's totally safe!" He dragged her along, using his superior lower-body strength. "It's the best ride in the whole place!" He was referring, of course, to the Shooting Star, the gigantic roller coaster that dominated the skyline of the park. It chose that moment to roar overhead, it's passengers screaming in terror, huge plumes of white sparks trailing behind the train. It was a hot day, and Amy had spent most of it resting and catching her breath. Even with her new breathing method, it didn't take much to get her winded. They had mostly stuck to kiddie rides, and Sonic had bought her a few ice creams to beat the heat. Amy scolded him for spoiling her diet, but she couldn't refuse anything Sonic gave her. She was actually rather full now.

It was growing darker, and most of the heat had dissipated, making it a pleasantly cool evening. "Sonic, please! I can't!"

The blue hedgehog stopped pulling and just stared at her for a moment, thinking. Then the grabbed her as gently as possible and lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, eliciting some odd stares from other thrill-seekers.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Ya got my word as a hedgehog! What could be better?" He carried her up the queue line, setting her down at the end of the actual line of people, which was thankfully rather short. He hated waiting. Amy pulled at his hand a few times, then gave up.

"If I die, I'll kill you!" She kicked his shoe.

"How can ya kill me if you're dead?" He had a hard time containing his laughter. He found the situation quite humorous.

Amy had to think about that one. "Um...I'll come back and haunt you to death!"

Sonic just grinned. "What a way ta go..."

Amy just pouted, then realised Sonic was willingly holding her hand. She just about melted like the ice cream in her belly and decided to enjoy it while it lasted. So what if she was going to plummet to her certain doom on the first loop-the-loop? At least she'd die happy.

The fateful moment arrived. Sonic marched Amy up the ramp to the dreaded contraption like a masked executioner to the chopping block. Or at least it seemed that way to her. They sat in the back. "It's better back here," he explained. "You can feel it more."

"Oh, goody." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. The attendant pushed the safety bar down over thier laps. "This is all that holds us in??" Her heart jumped and she started to feel faint. "Oh, gods! Sonic, you can't be serious!"

Sonic laughed and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'll hold onto you so ya don't fall out."

Amy's brain fuzzed over and she giggled dreamily, snuggling against his arm. "Okay."

She was broken out of her trance by a loud CLANK! as the train started moving. She yelped and squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the bar so hard Sonic swore he saw the steel bend. He joined in with the other passengers and cheered as the cars slowly clanked thier way up the starting hill.

The bold blue blur looked over at the big pink chicken and laughed under his breath. He waited for his opportunity. As the train peaked at the top of the hill, he stuck his finger in his mouth, got up a good glob of spit, and jammed the digit into Amy's pointed little ear. She gasped and her eyes shot open. She pounded her fists against him repeatedly, scolding him for such a childish thing. He just held one arm up to shield himself and winked, then pointed straight ahead. Amy gasped again and looked in that direction.

And the world suddenly dropped out from under them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy squealed in delight as the train stopped at the station once more. "Oh my gods, Sonic! That was incredible!" She paused to take a big breath. All that screaming had left her a bit lacking in air. She clung to him as they stepped off the ramp and made their way to a nearby bench. She sat down to catch her breath.

"Want some more ice cream?"

Amy bapped Sonic playfully. "Hey! Are you trying to make me fat?"

Sonic shrugged. "Not really, but then again..." He paused as if to think for a moment. "It would make me alot harder to catch, wouldn't it?"

She gasped in shock and slapped his arm lightly. "You're so mean! I don't know what I see in you!"

Sonic grinned. "The ravishing good looks? The devilish charm? The incredible bravery?"

Amy blushed and sighed softly. "Mmmm, all of the above..." She put her chin in her palm and smiled up at him.

He waved her off. "Silly girl." Sonic jerked a thumb toward his own chest. "Ya know ya can't keep up with me."

Amy just giggled again. "Yet." She jumped up and pointed in his face. "I'll never give up! I'll win you over someday!"

Sonic yawned in mock-boredom. "Sure ya will, Ames, I--Hey, you ok? Ya look a little green."

Amy swayed on her feet a little, her hands on her stomach. Suddenly, her cheeks bulged out, and Sonic dodged a plume of vomit that spewed from the girl's mouth. "Bleaugh!" She bent over slightly and clamped a hand over her mouth, fighting the dizzyness. Sonic was there to hold her arms in case she fell.

"Hey, Amy, you ok?" It was a silly question. Obviously someone who throws up in the street is anything but ok, but he had to say something.

Amy fought another heave, and stood up straight again, a little shaky. "I-I..." She looked around. There were a few people laughing. Mostly children, and some made 'eew!' noises.

She began to cry softly as Sonic wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Can we just sniff go home?"

He nodded. "Sure, Amy. Whatever you want." He led her away, holding onto her to offer support, both physical and emotional.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic's work was done. He had seen his friend through a troubling time and stood by her until she had healed. She still had to deal with the emotional stress of the situation, but there was little more he could help with that. He offered a shoulder to cry on whenever she needed, just give him a call, and he left to pursue his own life again. That meant world travel. Off he went in search of adventure, as he often did, leaving his troubles behind for a couple months. It was a great stress reliever.

But now it was time to return to his home. He went around to all his friends, greeting them and seeing what they were up to. He usually left Amy out of these little events because he didn't feel like being suffocated, and she usually found him eventually anyway. But this time, given the circumstances, he decided to pay her a visit. So here he was, a place he'd rarely come willingly: Amy's apartemnt door. He knocked.

The door opened. There she was. And more. "Er, Amy?" He pointed.

She followed his arm and sighed, seeing it led to her rather round belly. "Hi Sonic. Please come in." She stepped aside and let him in."

They sat down on the couch. "Ok," he started. "Let's get the obvious out of the way. You're pregant, ain't ya?"

Amy nodded sadly, slouched in her seat. She rested a hand on her bulging stomach.

Sonic nodded in return. "Ok, that I figured out. But, um...How didja get so big in three months? Ya look like you're way farther along than that!" True, the size of her abdomen would have most people believe she was nearly full-term.

She put her face in one hand and cried silently. "I know, Sonic! I know that, ok? I-I...I'm carrying triplets."

He sputtered for a moment and shook his head. "Are they...um...you-know-who's? The kids, I mean?"

She nodded again, breaking down, sobbing. He put his hand in her quills, rubbing comfortingly. "Oh gods, Sonic! I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm only 17!"

Sonic nodded. He actually thought she'd make a great mother, but still, 17 was awfully young to be having children. "Have you thought about, um...you know. Termination?" He winced at the word. The thought didn't sit well with him, but this was an extreme case.

Amy gasped and looked at him. "Oh, no, Sonic! I couldn't do that! How could you even say that?!"

Sonic looked down. "Well, um, you know I'd never say that normally, but, ya know. You're so young, and there's three of them. Might be too much for ya. And the reason you're pregnant...well..." He sighed. "Ok, that idea's out. What about adoption?"

Amy shook her head. "No, Sonic, no. You want me to send them to an orphanage? I grew up in one. They're horrible places! There's no love there!" She placed her hand back on her belly, rubbing gently. "I know I'm not ready, and I know they're the product of something horrible." Tears leaked from her eyes. "But I love them. I look down at my stomach, and I see how it gets just a little bigger every day, and I know I have little lives inside me. And it just fills me with the most incredible feeling of love I've ever felt." She was smiling so sweetly now, though her eyes still spilled over. "I'm keeping them, Sonic. I don't care what I have to do. I'm going to keep them, and care for them and love them like a mother should. I can't let them live like I did."

Sonic just smiled and patted her head. "I'm with ya all the way, Ames. I'll help you out. If you ever need anything, just gimme a call, ok?"

Amy grinned and nodded. Sonic got up, them helped her to her feet. She hugged him gently and buried her nose in his fur. "I love you so much, Sonic." She lifted her face and pressed her lips to his. He pulled his head away almost immediately, but she managed to savour it long enough to satisfy her longing. "Sorry." She looked down sadly.

Sonic looked down at her and shrugged. "It's alright. I'll see ya later, k?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Yeah, see you."

And he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Tell Me

Amy walked slowly down the sidewalk, humming to herself. She was going shopping today. Other than chasing Sonic, it was her favourite hobby. It was almost two months after Sonic had come back, and her belly had become alot bigger since then. She sort of waddled when she walked, and her left hand tended to drift down to rest under her protruding stomach, as if to hold it up. Belly-breathing had become impossible, so she was back to the old-fashioned 'normal' way, and her doctor had given her an inhaler to improve her lung function a little. 

Amy plopped carefully down on a bench and took a long drag from the little device. She rubbed her belly while catching her breath and thought about her situation. It was hardly ideal. She had always wanted children, lots and lots of children, preferably with Sonic, but she never wanted to start a family so soon, and certainly not by the method that had occured. Quite understandably, she was a little scared. Still, she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her babies. Amy giggled with delight. Being a mother was one of her greatest dreams, second only to marrying Sonic. She tried to hold back her excitement. She had to stay calm for her own health.

Groaning softly as she lifted herself out of her seat, Amy continued down the walk to the mall. Her lot in life wasn't going to stop her from having fun, and looking good doing it!

At the mall, Amy was having lots of fun just watching the people around her. Many of them smiled warmly at her and moved out of her way. One sweet little girl even stopped her to ask if it was a boy or a girl. She had walked away a little shocked when Amy had said there were three of them. The pink hedgehog giggled softly to herself. Being pregnant had its advantages.

Finally finding a clothing store, she waddled slowly in, panting softly. She'd had to learn a whole new way to walk already. She kept her shoulders back and hips forward to balance the awkward weight of her belly. All that mass in front of her made her back really sore, but there wasn't anything she could do about it, so she tried to ignore the discomfort as much as she could.

Amy made her way to the maternity department, taking a stop to rest on a handy bench just outside the changing rooms. When she got there, she happily picked through the items on the rack, her face beaming with the radiance of a young girl enjoying one of her favourite things. One of the first things she picked out was a lovely blue dress with a knee-length hem and an adorable sewn-on vest made of white lace. She tried it on in the changing rooms and noticed the skirt was set much higher than normal, just under the bust, and it draped over her belly. The layers of fluffy fabric actually made her look a little rounder, but she didn't seem to stick out so much, and the vest accentuated her rather average bust, making her chest look almost big. Deciding she liked it, she changed back to her old clothes went back to grab three more. "Mmf, a girl can't have too many of one thing!" Amy giggled in delight and went prowling for more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at her apartment, Amy plopped down on the couch and took in a long, strained breath. She had bought so much at the mall she could barely carry it all home. Her life had been like that alot lately. Just doing normal things was becoming difficult. A light went on in her head and she giggled happily. "I'll call Sonic! He said I could call if I needed help!" So she did.

13.395 seconds after Amy hung up the phone, she hauled herself up to answer the door. She threw her arms around him and nuzzled his cheek. "Hi Sonic! I missed you!"

Sonic gagged and wheezed, trying to pry her off him. "Gah, hrr-rr, A-Amy...I like breathing..." She let go, blushing.

"Heh, sorry. I didn't hurt you I hope."

He grinned. "Nah. Hey, whadja want on the phone?"

She blushed a little more and gave her round tummy a little pat on it's side. "Um, well I'm having some problems getting around and doing stuff around the house." She giggled and blushed even more, her cheeks turning almost as pink as her fur. "I guess I'm getting too big for my own good."

Sonic laughed and patted her tummy too. "Nah, ya still look good." She giggled and looked away, cheeks burning. He continued, "So, ya want me to move in with you or something and play helpful husband until ya squirt the kids out?" He chuckled jokingly, making a pushing motion with his hands.

Amy giggled at his crude humour. She loved all his flaws just as much as the rest of him, even if he did do stupid things and annoy her sometimes. "Oh, would you?! That would be perfect!"

Sonic sputtered and cleared his throat. "Um, I was only jokin', Ames. About the movin' in part anyway. I'll still help ya out though." His heart-melting grin and a thumbs up followed.

She pouted for a moment, then grinned. "I have lots of stuff for you to do! Come on in!" She waddled away, assuming he would follow her. He did, shutting the door behind him.

"No girly stuff, I hope. I don't do all that 'housework' business so good."

Amy giggled and eased down onto a chair at her kitchen table. "Sorry, Sonic. Mostly 'girly' stuff." She did the quotation fingers on the word 'girly,' and pointed to the sink full of dishes. "My tummy's almost too big for me to reach in the sink anymore. Not with out giving me a killer backache, anyway."

Sonic put on an expression of mock-disappointment. "Aww, man! I thought ya needed a couch moved 'r somethin'." He flexed an arm in a playful macho fashion. "Ya know, stuff ya need a guy for." He suddenly looked around warily. "Hey...you're not plannin ta capture me an' tie me up and stuff, are ya?" His eyes darted around for sudden traps.

Amy giggled heartily, then coughed. "Ghhm, hehee, no." Sonic sighed with relief. She continued, "That comes later."

Sonic jumped slightly and fumbled with a plate he'd picked up, his hands waving wildly as he tried not to drop it. Amy laughed so hard tears sprang from her eyes. She wheezed a little and took a hit from her inhaler. The blue hedgehog managed to save the plate, and set it back down. He ran some water until it got hot and began scrubbing dishes under it.

Amy scoffed. "That's not how you do it. You have to fill the sink with water and let the dishes soak in it." She hefted herself up and waddled over to him, leaning percariously over the sink and plugging the drain, letting the water rise. "Mmph, then you put the scrubbed dishes in the other side of the sink, drain the water, then rinse, ok?" She pointed to the strainer on one side of the sink. "Then put the dishes in there so they can dry." She plopped back down in her chair, resing a hand on her tummy. "And make sure you clean up any water you spill."

Sonic boggled. "All that just for some plates an' junk? Why don'cha just use paper plates?"

Amy stamped her foot in mild frustration. "Because I'm not a lazy pig like you Sonic! How can you have so much energy and still be such a layabout?"She paused for a moment to take a breath. "And you know how wasteful using paper plates all the time would be?" She almost growled under her breath. "Sometimes you're just so stupid I could slap you!"

Sonic cringed. "Hey, woah woah, Ames! Easy with the mood swings!" He put his hands in front of him defensively. "I'll do it your way. Just don't hurt me!" He stared at her a minute. Her hammer was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if she could even use it with only one lung and a bellyfull of babies. He didn't want to test it. He turned around and began doing the dishes.

Amy smiled and rested her head on her palm, pleased to get her way. She watched him from behind, admiring some of his physical attributes. The sweep of his headquills, his shoulders, his adorable (in her opinion, at least) butt. She giggled lightly. He turned.

"What's so funny?" He figured she was laughing at him doing 'girly' things.

"Mmm, just admiring the view." She cooed and kept right on looking.

He raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into a sort of half smile, half frown. "Hey, what can I say? I'm irresistable." A pause. "But I thought pregnant ladies don't have that kinda thoughts. Somethin' about hormones."

Amy sighed softly and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm not quite as pregnant as I look." She thought for a moment. "'Pregnant LADIES?' Are you saying I'm a lady, and not just a little girl?" She winked.

Sonic sputtered. He'd never known her to be quite so witty before. He looked down at himself to make sure he was still blue and not red. The way she was teasing him, it was almost like she was Rouge and he was Knuckles. "Er, um...Well you ARE 17. I mean, that's almost a lady, right?" He had to step cautiously now. "And..being pregnant does make you look a little...um..." He cringed, praying his choice of words was right. "More...mature?"

She giggled softly. "Aww, you're sweet." He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to continue his work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic fell onto Amy's couch and let out a tired sigh. After the dishes, he had, for some rediulous reason unknown even to him, volunteered to scrub her floors. Luckily he had just strapped some brushes on his feet and made the linoleum sparkle in about 2.031 seconds. Then she'd made him dust the living room, vaccum the floors, (she had been adamant that the dusting be done BEFORE the vacuuming) and make her bed, which she'd been unable to do because of back pain. He'd broken a sweat during the vacuuming, and now, despite posessing what he had thought to be nigh-unlimited stamina, he was pooped.

He turned his head to look at her. She was sitting next to him, beating the most sickeningly sugary smile at him. He had to ask. "You do all this stuff yourself? How the heck do you keep from passing out?" He never knew housework could be so much...well, WORK! And she just HAD to tell him every little detail on exactly how to do each thing. Come to think of it, she was alot smarter than he gave her credit for. Her advice had probably saved him alot of work.

She laughed it off lightly. "Uhm-hmm. It's usually not quite so bad though. I've been neglecting the housework for a couple weeks, mostly." She gave her round abdomen a soft pat.

There was a few moments of silence. She noticed how tired he looked. "I have some lemonade if you want a glass."

He nodded, and was about to get up, but she had already lifted herself up and began waddling to the kitchen. "Be right back then." She gave him an adorable (she hoped, anyway) smile.

Sonic watched her leave. He noticed the way she waddled so heavily, with her shoulders back and her great big belly sticking out in front of her. It was sort of silly. He winced, realising how uncomfortable it must be, and she was only about half the size she was going to get. He began to really feel sorry for her. She could barely manage things by herself, and she never even complained once. She'd only asked him for help for one day.

Amy returned, handing him the glass with a smile. She had one of her own as well. She was out of breath, her chest heaving noticably, and though she was trying to hide it, Sonic could see the pained look on her face. It hurt her to move. It was almost enough to make him scold her for getting up at all. Amy eased carefully down next to him, letting herself fall the last eight inches or so. She let out a soft 'umph' as her behind hit the cushions.

He spoke up. "Amy, you're exhausted. All you did was go to the next room and back!" Now he REALLY didn't know how she'd managed the housework until just two weeks ago.

Amy blushed softly and took a sip from her lemonade, letting out a soft 'ah.' afterwards. "It's alright Sonic. I've been on my feet most of the day. I needed some new clothes. I'm fine."

Sonic looked her over. Her dress was fairly snug, and he noticed she had begun to widen at the sides, her womb rising even more into her ribs and broadening until her lower ribs began to move, widening slightly, to make room. He reached out and gently touched her side, his fingers pressing the cartilage attatched to her lower ribs under her skin.

She winced. "Ouch!" Her noise of pain was loud enough to convince him it had hurt more than a little. He couldn't believe he was about to suggest this...

"That's it, Ames." He shook his head. "I..." What an idiot he was for thinking this. "I'm moving in to take care of you. You can't keep working yourself like this in your condition." Sonic slapped himself mentally. He knew this couldn't end well.

Amy gasped and beamed at him. "Oh! You really mean it?" She lifted her fists in front of her and shook them ecstatically. "Eeeeeee!" She heaved a deep breath and moved herself with some difficulty and a few strained noises closer to him. "Hehee, this'll be so much fun! You can get to know me, and maybe..." She giggled with delight at the only possibility that formed in her head. Sonic in love with her.

Sonic put his face in his hands. This would not end well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't hard for Sonic to move in. He didn't really have a home to speak of. If he needed a place to stay, he usually just crashed at Tails' place. Other than his gloves and shoes, he only had a few meager posessions, barely enough to fill a small backpack. So it was that he stood before Amy's apartment door, said backpack in hand. He knocked. He didn't want Amy to get up, so immediately after knocking he called through the door, "Hey Ames? It's me."

There was a faint giggle on the other side. "Come on in, silly! It's open!"

Sonic entered to find the pink hedgehog on the couch, watching a soap opera and eating a bowl of ice cream. The bowl sat on her protruding belly, which she rubbed continuously with her free hand while spooning the gooey stuff into her mouth with the other. Sonic conceded that it was sort of cute in an odd way.

He sat down next to her. "What flavour ya got?"

Amy let out a soft 'mmmm' as she swallowed a glob of ice cream. "Peanut butter vanilla. I only have vanilla ice cream, so I put some peanut butter in it." She giggled hard enough to force her eyes shut. "I've been having weird cravings lately."

Sonic laughed lightly. "Actually that combination doesn't sound half bad." She offered him a bite.

"It's good. Want a taste?"

He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't keen on eating off her spoon she'd just licked. Not that he thought Amy had any bad germs, it was just common sense not to share to that degree. Of course Amy didn't mind. If she had her way, his tongue would probably be in her mouth right now. He pulled off a glove and scooped a little glob out with his finger. His gloves kept his hands clean.

"It's not bad." he decided after trying it. Even if he'd liked it, he wasn't going to take food out of a pregnant woman's mouth. He kept the conversation up. "How're ya feelin' Ames?"

Amy yawned and stretched slightly, wincing. "About the same as yesterday." She hiccupped, then stifled a giggle. "I felt a kick for the first time this morning." She gave the drum-tight skin of her tummy a soft pat.

Sonic nodded, looking down at the large bulge that indicated her condition. "What's it feel like?"

She beamed at him, stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Gulp. "Just a little poke. It doesn't hurt. Oh!" She looked down suddenly and smiled, rubbing the side of her tummy. "Settle down in there, hehee!"

He reached a hand out. "Can I feel?"

She nodded, lifting the bowl out of the way. Sonic put his hand gently on her belly. It was slightly cold where the bowl had been sitting, but very warm everywhere else. Even through her clothing he could feel the firmness of it. Amy's tummy was about as hard as a basketball. Her skin was very tight too, stretched over the slowly expanding globe as taut as the skein of a drum, or a trampoline. He winced at the thought. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Amy looked at him quizzically. "Does what hurt?"

Sonic pointed to her stomach. "Your skin is so tight. That's gotta be uncomfortable." He wondered if the stretching of her womb hurt too, but that was sort of a personall issue for her. No need to pry.

She nodded. "A little bit, sometimes. It's not too bad. It's mostly the weight of it that gets me." She placed the bowl back upon her belly and resumed eating. "Mmmm, I love ice cream." Soon the bowl was empty, and she lighted her hand on the underside of her stomach. "Mmph." A few soft rubs. She handed him the bowl. "Can I convince you to get me some more?" She blushed. "My appetite's been out of control lately."

The blue hedgehog just laughed. "Don't worry about it, Amy. You're pregnant. You're supposed to be hungry all the time." He got up and zipped to the kitchen as fast as he dared. It wouldn't do to knock over anything with his backdraft. He scooped up a big helping of ice cream and stirred up a good glob of peanut butter in it.

Sonic returned to find Amy sucking on her fingers. He chuckled and raised any eyebrow. She blushed hotly.

"I had to have something in my mouth. I'm starving!" She reached out for the bowl he held, wiggling her fingers like a child. He smirked and obliged.

Amy placed the bowl on her belly once more and practically devoured it's contents. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy, Ames. You're gonna make yourself sick."

She giggled and blushed hotly. "Hee, sorry. My brain's been a little fuzzed up lately." She gulped down a glob of ice cream. "Sometimes I feel like there's an alien in my belly and it's taking over my body. I'm even having bladder troubles." More blushing, this time in her ears too."

He gave her an odd look. "Bladder troubles?"

She nodded. "My womb is pressing on my bladder. Makes it a bit hard to erm, hold my water?" She nodded in affirmation. "Sometimes, anyway."

Sonic's eyes bulged slighlty. "Woah. Erm, ok. Don't expect me to let ya sit in my lap any time soon."

Amy just laughed. A bit of wheezing followed, and she pawed the table next to her for her inhaler. The girl stuck it in her mouth and drew in a breath, coughing slightly for a moment. "Mmmph. Been having to use that more and more." She rubbed the side of her tummy. "Not as much room to go around in me as there used to be, hee!"

They just watched the television for a while after that. Sonic rested his chin in his hand. It was pretty boring. Amy seemed entertained enough though. Suddenly, she pulled herself to her feet with a strained 'uhf.' Sonic started to get up. She waved him off.

"It's ok. Just need to, um, 'powder my nose'." He nodded and sat back down.

Ten minutes passed. Amy didn't come back. Sonic got up and wandered into her room, pressing his ear to the bathroom door. "Amy? You ok in there?"

"Sonic, can you help me?"

His ear twitched. "Um, Help? Are you decent?" Seeing Amy naked was not on his list of things to do today. In his mind, he knew she'd either scream and smack the hooey out of him or pose and ask if he found her attractive, though the former was more likely.

The reply came. "As decent as I can be." Was that good or bad? He opened the door a tiny crack, peeking in. "Amy?" She was seated on the toilet, but fortunately her dress was long enough to hide anything He may have been adverse to seeing.

Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Sonic, help me." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I can't get up."

The blue boy chuckled nervously. "Oh. Is that all? Sheesh ya had me worried." He grasped her hands, then, looking away as best he could, helped her to her feet. There wasn't anything to see, but he wasn't taking chances. He kept his eyes averted as he made his way out the door, closing it behind him.

Once the door was closed, he breathed a sigh. "That was nuts." He muttered as quietly as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia Rose was a smart girl. She knew a good thing when she saw it, and made sure to put Sonic's abilities to good use. In fact, she'd been running him around the apartment all day, only removing her rear end from the sofa a few times, on her insistence. Sonic hadn't wanted her to get up at all.

"Relax, Sonic! I'm not some, umph, old person in a nursing home!" She'd had to get up. There was no way she was going to let Sonic do her laundry by himself. The very idea of what his inexperienced hands could do to her clothes... She shuddered.

So it was that, despite the size of Amy's belly, despite the supreme effort needed just to move herself around, despite how difficult it was to breathe, she had hauled herself down to the apartment building's laundry room. She had seated herself in a small, cheap plastic patio chair the landlord kept down there. It was sort of embarrassing...the poor thing almost buckled under her.

"Now, Sonic, be careful." Her face twisted into a look of worry, yet at the same time she was fighting back laughter. "No, only use a little bit of soap! You're going to make the washer overflow! No!" Amy pulled herself up as fast as she could, bringing up a strained groan, and waddled equally fast to prevent disaster from befalling her poor innocent clothes. She pulled on his arm that held up the whole box of soap, ready to pour it in. "Sonic! I have to wear those!"

She took the box from him and poured some into a small cup that just happened to be glued to the side of the box. "That's what this is, mmph, for." She was out of breath again. It was hard enough to breathe just sitting down.

Sonic just grinned sheepishly. "Heh, sorry Ames."

She sighed. "Why do I love you so much, you stupid boy?" She winced and her back spasmed. "Ouch!" Her hand flew to the body of the washing machine for support. "Uhmph, I think I just got kicked in the spine!"

Sonic's hands took her arms and led her back to her chair. She was glad there was no-one else there. Independence was something she valued, and relying so heavily on someone else was a little embarrassing, even if it was her hero. Still, it felt good to be held by him, even if it was only in friendship and not something more.

Amy put a hand to her chest as she sat down, panting. "Guh." She winced and shifted her body a little, then giggled despite herself. "Oof, somebody in there's got a good pair of legs. I thought my back suddenly snapped for a second there."

Sonic placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. The girl's eyes closed and she let out a pleased groan. "Mmm, a little lower. And to the left just a hair." He obeyed. "Mm-hmm, that's it. Oooooohhh..."

Sonic was glad the place was empty too. He had a reputation to uphold. He gave her abdomen a soft pat. "There's really little lives growing in there..." He smiled. "I love kids." Her hand raised, and she suddenly slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side from the impact and he recoiled.

"What the heck was that for?!?" He noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Sonic cringed. Amy Rose was angry indeed if she was angry enough to swear. Even a mild word like that. "All of a sudden you just decide to move in, and you act like you care about me! You almost act like my babies are yours!" She rubbed her belly gently to calm them down. They could feel her rage and were dancing about inside her overcrowded abdomen. She sighed, trying to calm herself, then looked down, weeping silently. "You ran away so many times. I just wanted to spend time with you..." She broke down, sobbing hard, tears falling from her face onto her stomach and staining her flimsy t-shirt. It, and a mid-length skirt were all she had clean that would fit. That's why they were down here. "You said such hurtful things, Sonic." More sobbing, even harder now. "You teased me. You led me on. You agreed to go out with me, and stood me up every time! All I wanted was your love!" Her hand came up again and he cringed. It fell back down, limply. Her voice grew soft again. "Do you know how...how many times I cried myself to sleep?" Amy sniffled sadly. "I gave my heart to you..." Her rage built up again so rapidly even Sonic couldn't dodge the fist that smashed onto his face. "And you squashed it under those stupid red shoes!" Her anger died again just as suddenly. Sonic clamped a hand over his nose, stopping the flow of blood that now oozed from it. Amy slouched in her chair, her adrenaline dissapating, leaving her exhausted. Her chest heaved as she struggled to draw a breath. A hit from her inhaler and more soft sobbing. "You hurt me so bad."

She found his strong arms around her, holding her tight. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry." He was apologising? She shouldn't accept it. She shouldn't, but...

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. She just cried. She just wept, soaking his chest with her tears. So many tears she had shed for him, yet there were ten times as many she had held back, and these she unloaded on him now, her shoulders wracked with shuddering sobs as she wailed with pent up sorrow against his warm fur. He had never apologised before. Not for anything. Not seriously. Never with sincerity. Amy poured out her sadness and frustration on the very source of her feelings, Sonic's chest. His chest which contained his heart, the one thing in her life she had wanted so badly but had never attained. She cried until her eyes ran dry, until her nose ran and dirtied her face with sticky mucus. She cried until her throat was raw from her pitiful wailing, until the ache in her back had turned to stabbing pain from sitting so awkwardly. And when she was done, the sun had long since gone down outside the window, and she still felt the need to cry. But there were no more tears, and she hadn't the energy.

Sonic pushed her head away from him and wiped her eyes and face with a tissue. "Feel better?"

Amy nodded slightly. It was a lie. She didn't feel better at all. She felt worse. She felt...

Sonic kissing her. She let out a tiny squeak of shock. It hadn't been her lips he had kissed. She would have died of excitement if he'd done that. It wasn't even her cheek that had felt the touch of his lips. She would have adored that, would have felt hope if that was where his kiss had been. No. He'd kissed her forehead. Her forehead, just under the three wild bangs of quills she could never manage to tame. Her forehead, right between her large eyes, with their irises of light emerald. Was it a gesture of love? Or only friendship? Amy's brain crackled, wrestling with this unanswerable question. There was only one way to answer it.

"There's so much room in my heart for you, Sonic. My heart is so small, so fragile, but I found room in it to love you. Not just a little room, but so much room there's barely anything left for myself, barely any for my unborn children, and still I have so much love for you I feel like my heart is going to explode and kill me right here. Can't you find any room for me in yours?" Amy shook her head sadly, and her voice cracked, but she didn't cry. "I refuse to believe that your heart is so small you can't find love for anyone but yourself." Her hands came up and pressed into her temples and she shook her head, as if she felt it was about to burst. "Please, Sonic. Tell me you love me. Or tell me you don't. Tell me you hate me if you want, I don't care! Just tell me! Tell me! I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand it!" Her fists pounded weakly against his chest until the last of her energy was spent, and she slouched in the small chair, panting heavily. Her vision blurred. The room spun. She felt her inhaler being pushed into her mouth just as she passed out.

Sonic brushed a stray quill out of her face as he looked down at her. She was breathing alright. She'd worn herself out with her rage and frustration until her body and mind had simply given up. He pulled her up to a more comfortable looking position, then took her clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. When that was done, he lifted her small, yet slightly heavy body into his arms and carried her back to her apartment. He laid her down on her soft bed. She'd let out a strangled 'hhrr' sound as her belly shifted and put pressure on her lung, forcing some air out of her. He patted her head and pulled the covers over her.

'Tell me,' she'd said. She'd cried it to him, screamed it to him as hard as she could. She'd soaked him with her tears, assaulted him with her fists to get the answer. He had one. He'd been about to give it to her when she fell unconscious.

Sonic turned off the light and left, going back downstairs to get Amy's clothes when they were done drying.

He'd had an answer, and he still did. But it would have to wait until she woke up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are you crying right now? I know I was when I wrote it. :')


	4. Happy Birthday Amy Rose!

Amy's ear flicked. A soft current of warm air was caressing the pointed little flap of skin atop her head. She stirred and opened her eyes to be greeted by a blue face. A face she loved. A face she hated. Tears sprang from her eyes upon the sight of him. Sonic flicked them away with a finger.

"Don't cry." He smiled, and leaned in, putting his lips next to her ear. His warm breath passed over it again, making it flick. "I love you." It was just a whisper, but she'd heard it plainly. New tears found their way to her cheeks, this time accompanied by the largest smile she could muster. A strange combination of sobbing and laughter filled the room. She was so full of joy she couldn't even bring herself to hug him.

"Hungry?"

She nodded, sniffling. Her cheeks hurt, but the huge grin plastered on her face wouldn't go away. Sonic left and returned after a few minutes with a tray of food. Amy reached for it eagerly. Even the incredible happiness she felt couldn't overpower the constant hunger of three rapidly growing babies.

Sonic shook his head. He offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her up to her feet and she groaned softly as the pressure of her weight pushed through her legs. He handed her a white cloth. "You're spending the day in bed, Ames." He turned his back.

She changed behind him, her soft grunts as she efforted to move herself enough to undress then slip herself into the nightgown worrying him slightly. He turned again and helped her back into bed. Amy squirmed slightly as air was forced out of her chest by the weight of her belly when she lay back. Then came the food.

"Ooh, I'm starving." She reached for it again, but he pushed her arms down, and brought forth a spoonful of cold cereal. She giggled and opened her mouth, and he pushed it in. It was followed by a bite of toast, smothered in butter.

Sonic was a terrible cook. The cereal was soggy and the toast was somehow burnt, yet cold, and there was far too much butter on it. Amy had never tasted anything so wonderful. She enjoyed being fed very much, but it was too slow. Her stomach growled loudly, and she picked up a piece of toast, feeding herself between offered bites from Sonic.

When all of the food he'd brought had found it's way into Amy's stomach, Sonic patted her belly and kissed her cheek. "More?"

She was about to nod when she saw his nose. She winced and reached out to touch it. "I hit you."

He grasped her hand. "Yeah. I deserved it." A smirk. "You got a killer left hook, ya know that?"

Her happy giggling filled the room. "I guess my boxercise classes paid off, then."

Sonic just laughed and stood up. "I'll get you some more to eat." He looked at the dirty dishes from his last attempt at making a simple breakfast. "Something already made." He was rewarded with her soft giggling.

Return, he did, with a nice big slice of chocolate cake. "I found it in the fridge."

Amy scolded him playfully. "Sonic, that has like a million calories!" Still, she couldn't help but lick her lips. That cake looked sooooo good.

Sonic shrugged. "So? You need it. Gotta feed the kids." He chuckled. "An' I feel like spoilin' ya a little bit, after what happened last night."

He was suddenly on the bed next to her, holding up the cake and cutting a small chunk off with a fork. He held it up and she opened her mouth. A long moan escaped her as the cake touched her tongue. He laughed. "I take it you like it?" Her response was to open her mouth again. He obliged her by slipping another big bite in.

Amy moaned in pleasure with each bite of cake that entered her mouth. Sonic laughed at her. "Sheesh, Ames. Ya sound like we're in bed for a totally different reason."

She gasped lightly and playfully slapped his arm. "Sonic! You're terrible!" She giggled and opened her mouth again. Another bite of cake landed on her tongue. This continued for several minutes, until Amy opened her mouth, but nothing entered.

Sonic held up the empty plate. "That's all Amy. No more." He winked. "Ya sure can be a pig when ya want to."

A gentle backhand to the chest was the only reply he got.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy Rose rubbed her belly and groaned softly, stifling a small belch. She was seated on the sofa, trying to be as lazy as possible, as per Sonic's request. She'd insisted she couldn't stay in bed all day, so a compromise was made. She could move to the living room and watch television, but she wasn't allowed off the couch unless she needed to use the bathroom. The blue hedgehog had used his speed to keep Amy nibbling all morning, and now, as lunch rolled around, she was positively stuffed. She wondered if anyone could be pampered until it hurt. She was sure she'd found the way. Amy's stomach was so packed she could feel it trying to move inside her, struggling to digest the huge amount of food it had been given. The fact that all her guts had been smushed up into her ribcage didn't help. Her full stomach pressed lightly on her remaining lung, leaving her even shorter on breath than usual.

Sonic returned from a brief trip to a fast food place. He held up a bag that bulged with food. "I hope you're hungry, Ames."

She wasn't. She didn't know how she was keeping herself from throwing up at the mere thought of food. "Sonic! Take it easy with the food, ok?" She rubbed the upper portion of her distended belly. "I'd like to still have at least a little bit of a figure when this is all over!" She smiled at him, touched by his kindness all the same.

He ruffled her quills playfully. She shrieked and petted them back down, but couldn't contain her laughter. Sonic held up the bag again. "Come on, Amy. You need ta eat." The smell hit her, and despite the overfilled state of her stomach, she licked her lips. "Well...maybe just a little."

'A little' somehow transformed into the whole bag, and even a return trip for desert. Fast food normally wasn't something Amy touched at all. It was delightfully greasy and terribly fattening, but her willpower just melted away when it was sonic's face on the other side of offerings of food. She lifted a hand that she swore was made of lead and pushed down lightly on her swollen womb, struggling to make some extra room and relieve her of the sharp ache in her stomach. "Guh. Mmph, oh gods. I'm so...so full." A hiccup followed, and she fought not to throw up. Sonic leaned over and rubbed her belly gently.

"Ok, Amy. I'll try not ta feed ya so much." He kissed her cheek, eliciting a pleased "Mmm." from her. He lingered, taking in her scent. "You smell good. Kinda like an all ya can eat buffet in a flower garden."

Her shoulders shook for a moment, and she screwed her face up. "S-Sonic." Her voice was very strained. "If you, umph, don't want me to throw up on you, guh, stop trying t-HIC!-to make me laugh." The corners of her mouth twitched upwards. She was desperately fighting the urge to laugh. It passed after a few moments, and she tried to relax. It was difficult to rest with such an uncomfortable pressure in her stomach. And the constant discomfort of the pressure her distended belly put on various parts of her body wasn't helping. She groaned.

Amy spent the next two hours struggling to get comfortable. It was hard enough to do being so heavily pregnant, but now with a stomach that was on the verge of popping, it was plain impossible. She huffed in frustration, groaning softly as she once again shifted her body slightly. "Uh!" She pouted cutely. "Sonic!" He snorted, flailing his arms a little. He'd fallen asleep.

"Huh, wuh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Hey Ames. Need somthin'?"

She nodded. "Ghmmph, I can't get up, and I have to go to the bathroom really bad."

He was on his feet before she even finished the sentence, helping her up. He walked with her, one hand around her shoulders, the other grasping her hand, with her arm crossed over her tummy. "Now, be careful, Sonic. I--Yeowch!" He'd bumped her, sending a very painful twinge through her spine. Her knees had almost buckled under her. "Uhmf. Gods, that really hurt!" The weight of her belly pulled on her spine, drawing the bones out of alignment and crushing the soft cartilage between them in the rear, and leaving her spinal cord exposed in places in front. The result was a constant and very aggrivating lower back pain which she complained about often.

Sonic cringed a little bit. "Sorry, Ames. I didn't mean to." He laid a hand on her tummy and carefully led her some more. By the time they reached her bathroom door, she was panting heavily. Sonic offered her inhaler, but Amy shook her head.

"I'm, nnf, fine." She opened the door and stepped inside. "Don't go away. I'll probably need your help to get up." She blushed softly and closed the door.

Sonic shook his head after she was out of sight. He HAD to get Tails to make her some handrails so she could get up by herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Amy's birthday. It was also only a few weeks before she was due to give birth. She and Sonic had already had two labour scares in which Amy had seemingly gone into contractions, and Sonic had rushed her to the hospital only to find out that no, it wasn't quite time yet. Amy had been very disappointed on both occasions. Not only did she very much want to bring her children into the world and care for them, she had just plain had her fill of being pregnant. Amy's belly had swelled so large it filled her entire lap and was wider than any other part of her, save her head, and that was by only a small margin. Her back felt like it was on the verge of snapping in two, no matter how she walked, so she mostly stayed put either on her couch or in bed. In addition, supporting three rapidly growing babies as well as herself left her body drained, and she was exhausted all the time. She slept at odd times and for long hours, and if she wasn't sleeping, she was eating. Sonic had done a good job of keeping her very well fed. She'd put on alot of weight that had nothing to do with her swelling belly. Amy's appetite seemed impossibly large for such a small girl. Somehow, despite having almost no room left inside her body, she could eat and eat and eat and keep on eating until she was too tired to lift food into her mouth. Then sonic would feed her until she complained about her escalating weight or fell asleep.

Walking was almost impossible. Her belly was so heavy she had to hold it up with both hands or endure extreme discomfort, and her back hurt so bad when she stood she had to put both hands on it to alleviate the pressure. Of course, she couldn't do both at once. Amy's breasts had become very large as well as the end of her term neared. At first they had just increased in mass, forcing her to buy a larger bra. Then suddenly they began to swell with milk, preparing for the arrival of her babies. Now they were so full she couldn't wear a bra at all due to the soreness. She needed to use the toilet an uncountable number of times during an average day. Luckilly, Tails had come through with handrails alongside the toilet. He'd been fascinated by Amy's pregnancy that day. The constant barrage of questions was annoying, and when the fox had asked to perform tests on her, She ran him out of the apartment. Sonic had never known she could throw her hammer with such deadly accuracy. Tails had limped for a week after that.

Sonic had been such a good sport the whole time. He'd been infinitely helpful, and his boundless energy and speed proved invaluable. He'd been a perfect gentleman when Amy had become too large to bathe herself and was forced to accept his help. She'd insisted on wearing her skimpiest bathing suit at first to keep herself as decent as possible during bathing, but when her chest became too sore for that, she'd given up and trusted Sonic to behave himself. He did, but he'd blush furiously every night when bathtime came around, and she teased him mercilessly about it.

Sonic had a surprise party planned for Amy today. There were, however, problems with this. The number one issue was that Amy could hardly move on her own, much less get out of her apartment, so having the party at her place was out. It was supposed to be a surprise, after all. Amy wasn't dumb enough to not ask questions if she saw her friends putting up party decorations. Come to think of it, Amy wasn't dumb in the slightest. She was constantly outsmarting Sonic.

THe other problem was that they couldn't have the party anywhere BUT Amy's apartment either, for the same reason: Amy couldn't really leave. She was too big to move farther than the next room. This left Sonic in quite a quandry. He had no choice but to host the surprise party at Amy's place. But how? That was the sixty-four thousand mobium question.

He smacked himself in the forehead, trying to think. "HOW the heck am I gonna pull this off?" He was whispering, even though Amy was in a different room. She had great ears. He couldn't even sneak around without her knowing. Somehow, she could move as quietly as a cat, despite her awkward condition.

"Sonic?" Amy called from the next room. He rushed in. She was rooted to the sofa, just finishing up a sandwich.

"Yeah, toots?" A finger was in his ear, twisting casually. She giggled. His manners were horrible. It annoyed her, but at the same time, made her heart melt.

She held up her arms, wiggling her fingers childishly. "Time for my bath." She giggled heartily and winked.

Sonic's face turned bright red. "Um, right, heh." They'd probably been through this a hundred times, but he still couldn't stop blushing every time. She loved it. It was so fun to tease him. Ah, sweet revenge. He helped her up. Her back immediately went to work making her life miserable.

"Ooooooh, gods." She put a hand there, tears welling up in her eyes. Amy swore she could hear her spine cracking just a tiny bit more every second. It was going to snap any moment now. She just knew it. Sonic gently took her by the shoulders and guided her to the bathroom. He ran some water in the tub while she undressed behind him. Suddenly he was hit with inspiration. He had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from shouting out his idea. He feigned a minor coughing fit.

Amy looked at him with concern. "You ok, Sonic?" He turned to answer and made a small 'eep!' before clamping his hands over his eyes. Amy just giggled. Her belly was so big it hid everything indecent below her chest. The only way Sonic could have seen that is if his eyes were level with her navel or lower. She waddled up to him, groaning under the strain. "Mmph. What's the mater, Sonic?" She tickled his ear. "Are you too INNOCENT to see a pretty girl naked? Hmm?" She supposed she should have been blushing too. She had the first few times she had to bathe in front of him. But she was used to it now, and there wasn't anything she could do about it anyway. Technically, they were a couple, so why was he being so silly? Most of the day he'd be cracking dirty jokes. She pulled one of his arms down. "Hey, you. I'm waiting."

Sonic nodded, trying to pull himself together. He took her hand and offered a safety measure while she carefully, oh-so slowly, not to mention uncomfortably, stepped into the tub and eased herself down. Air whooshed out of her as her belly shifted when she leaned back. "Hhrrg." Sonic came down with her and knelt on the floor, then took off his gloves. He lathered up his hands with shampoo and massaged Amy's pink quills. She closed her eyes and let out a pleased "Mmmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." She was laughing at him. He could tell by the grin on her face.

He poured water over her head and rubbed more shampoo into her quills. "I can get ya somethin' ta eat if ya want, Ames." She nodded.

"I am a little hungry." He didn't normally offer food in the bath. But he'd been even more vigilant than usual in keeping her well-fed and full.

Sonic got up and left, leaving Amy by herself. She hummed happily and squirted some body wash into her hands, rubbing it over her enormously distended belly. Her hand lighted on the faint, thin scar from her surgery to remove her lung, then the much uglier one from where that knife had pierced her. She shook the rapidly forming tears from her eyes. That was in the past. Time to forget it now and move on. But she knew she could never forget. She still had nightmares about it sometimes. Amy forced a smile and carefully rubbed soap over her sore, milk-filled breasts. A small amount of the white liquid leaked from one of them as she squeezed it the wrong way, and she blushed furiously, wiping it away. The door opened, and Sonic came back with a small bowl of ice cream.

He knelt down again. "Say 'aah.'"

Amy opened her mouth wide. "Aaaaaahhh..." He pushed the spoon in, then carefully gave her the bowl. He scrubbed her body while she ate. The weight she'd put on made her soft all over. Sonic's fingers sunk into her flesh slightly. He had to admit, it was sort of nice. Her soap smelled good too.

The blue hedgehog took the bowl from her. "Rinse time." She was coverd in suds, mostly hiding her from view. He blushed hard, then poured warm water over her head, washing away all the soap. He turned to pick the bowl back up, and when he turned back she was there with a big foamy glob of suds, which she smeared over his face.

Sonic recoiled and rubbed his face with one hand. Amy grabbed the bowl from him to save the precious ice cream. "Hehehee!" She set the bowl on her belly and resumed eating. He laughed after wiping his face.

"Sneaky." He leaned down over her and planted a kiss on her lips. She almost choked on her ice cream, then sighed dreamily and sunk down a bit into the water. "Why don'cha just relax, Ames? Yeah? Just take a break and rest for a while? I bet that nice hot water feels good." He tickled her nose. "Since it's your birthday, and I couldn't plan anything special cuz ya can't really get out, I figured I'd just spoil ya all day. Whaddaya say?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Mmmmmmmmmm...okay." He took her bowl.

"I'll get ya some more ice cream. How's about some hot fudge and strawberries on top too?"

Amy nodded and sighed happily. She was about to point out he'd been spoiling her quite rotten for the last four months, but why ruin a good thing? He dashed out.

The pink girl moaned softly and stretched her aching muscles. The water felt soooo GOOD. It supported her a little bit and took some of the strain off her body, as well as soaking the heat into her bones and soothing them quite nicely. She put a few fingers in her mouth, almost suckling on them to occupy her hungry mouth until Sonic got back. "Hmmmm-mmmmm, ooooh. Mmmmmm, he's almost too good to me. I'll have to reward him after I give birth. Oh!" She blushed hotly. "Such thoughts! Shame on you, girl!" A sweet giggle escaped her.

Sonic came back with the promised ice cream, smothered in hot fudge and topped with waaaay too many strawberries. She licked her lips, and he placed a hand towel over her breasts. He probably didn't want her to spill any on herself since she just washed. He still hadn't given her the ice cream. "Hey Ames, what would ya say if I told ya I got a little birthday surprise for ya?"

Amy beamed and reached out. "Mmmm, can't it wait until after I eat?"

He nodded, handing her the bowl. "Sure, babe." Poking from the ice cream was a slice of cherry cake with pink icing. There was a little candy '18' on the frosting, because it was Amy's 18th birthday.

"Ooh, how sweet, Sonic!" She cooed. "I--ah!" She cringed as Sonic stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. Suddenly, the door flew open and all her friends poured into the little room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY!" they all shouted at once.

Amy shrieked and tried to cover herself with her free arm. The hand towel already kept her decent, but in the excitement she forgot about that. "Eeeeee! Sonic, what are you doing!?!" Now she was the one blushing so furiously, her cheeks as pink as the rest of her.

Sonic grabbed a toothbrush off the sink and held it like a microphone. "News at 11!" He leaned in toward Amy and grinned. "So, Amy Rose, how do you feel now that you're all grown up?" He held the toothbrush out as if to get her statement.

The shock had worn off, and now she was just mad. Her eyes narrowed. "Like a Jiffy-Pop bag. GET OUT!" The room shook as she yelled. A bottle of soap spun through the air. Everyone except Sonic cleared out hurriedly. She wanted so badly to scream at him, but that last outburst had left her short of breath.

He flashed her that silly grin of his. That smile never failed to melt her heart and he knew it. Amy sighed and smiled sweetly back at him. "Oh, you sly charmer you. I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that."

Sonic nodded and winked. "I know. How 'bout that ice cream?" He offered the bowl.

She eagerly accepted it. "Mmmmm, I'm starving to death." He chuckled.

"Yeah, ya look like it." He gave her tummy a soft rub.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?" Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"No way! Ya still look hot, doll." A playful poke at her abdomen. "Gonna look even better when ya pop those kids outta there."

She just giggled and gulped down a bite of cake and ice cream. "Oh, gods, Sonic. You're so crude it's charming."

He reached out and pulled playfully on her ear. "You know ya can't resist me."

Amy laughed and shut one eye as her cute little pointed ear was tugged. "Heeeeey, leggo. I need that to hear stuff. Hehee!" She crammed some more ice cream into her mouth, then reached up and took her vengeance by grabbing Sonic's ear and giving a good yank. He yelped.

"Ow! Hey, I didn't pull that hard!" He rubbed the ear that Amy had pulled.

She just laughed and purred softly. "Mmmm, I know." More ice cream went in her mouth, followed by some cake. "Mmmmf...gulp...It's sooo good."

After the ice cream and cake were in Amy's belly, she stretched out and groaned softly. "Mmmm, I could just lie here all day!"

Sonic tickled her chin. "Well, that's too bad, Ames. Ya gotta get up and come out and get cake and presents." He offered his hand.

She took it and strained, lifting herself up to her feet with no small amount of difficulty. "Uhmph, guh." Sonic handed her a towel.

"Dry yourself off, Ames, and ya can have my present now." He held up a plain cardboard box. "Um, sorry I didn't wrap it. I couldn't figure out how ta fold the paper right, then I lost the tape, and um..." She shut him up with a kiss.

"Mwa! Don't worry about it." She took the box from him and opened it. "Ooh!" From the box Amy pulled a beautiful dark blue party dress. She let out a gasp. "Oh Sonic, it's incredible!"

Sonic just shrugged and scuffed the floor with his shoe. "Yeah, well, I saw it the other day, an' I thought maybe it'd look good on ya, and blue's your favourite colour so...Try it on already!"

She did. Sonic helped her zip up the back. It was made of a very light and airy satin-like material that shimmered slightly as the light caught it. Amy instantly took a liking to it, but it was a bit snug. "Mmf, it's a little tight, Sonic." The front rode up over her bulging belly, bringing the bottom of the skirt, which should have been around her ankles, almost up to her knees in front. Sonic rubbed his quills and shrugged.

"Well, I got it for after ya have your kids. Should fit better then, I hope." He gave her a thumbs-up. "Ya still look real pretty anyway, Ames!"

"Oh, you..." She beamed at him. Sometimes he could be the sweetest guy in the world. Amy took his arm and leaned on him a little bit. "Let's go have a party."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was wonderful. Everyone had come, most with gifts, and by the time they'd all left, Amy had been stuffed so full of cake and ice cream and cookies and all manner of other sweets she felt like her stomach would explode from the pressure of so much food. She'd also been almost literally showered with gifts. Everyone wanted her to open their present first and nearly dumped them all on her at once. There'd been laughter and joy, as well as dancing, which she'd been too pregnant to enjoy, sadly, and oh, so much food. The pink lady stifled a hiccup, trying to overcome the urge to vomit. She just relaxed on the sofa and rubbed her belly, enjoying the smooth fabric covering it. Sonic came in with a glass of soda water to settle her stomach. Amy beamed an adorable smile at him.

"Mmm, thank you." She took the glass and had a nice big sip. "Ooh, my tummy really hurts."

Sonic laughed and tickled her bulging belly. "No wonder, Ames. Lookit this thing. Ya look like you're literally about ta pop."

She laughed at his humour and the light tickling of her tummy. "Hehehee, be-hehee, be careful, Sonic! Hee! Hey!" He kept up the playful tickling. "No-heheheheeee! You're gonna make me throw-hehehehee-up! Stop!" His playful assault continued. She squirmed, then yelped. "Ow! My back! Sonic!" She was fighting playfully now, trying to push his arms away. A warm wetness spread across her thighs and rear from between her legs. She shrieked. "Sonic! You made me wet myself! I told you to stop!" She scolded him harshly. "Help me up so I can clean up! Quick, before my new dress stains!"

He helped her up as instructed. Amy's back sang with pain. The wetness kept coming. "Yikes, Amy. You really had ta go, huh?" She was about to slap him when she realised she did have to use the bathroom. The wetness kept spreading, and she wasn't feeling any relief. She looked down to see a puddle forming at her feet. A puddle that was most definitely NOT urine.

"Oh my gods, Sonic! I think my water just broke!" An incredible pain suddenly shot through her belly and down her spine, nearly making her knees buckle. She screamed and shook the poor, hapless blue hedgehog furiously. "The babies are coming! Do something!" She was lifted into his arms and the incredible wind outside the building blasted her face before she could draw another breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. The Beginning of Hope

4.329 seconds later, Sonic skidded to a stop in the hospital lobby, the soles of his shoes melting onto the tiled floor in two steaming black puddles. Amy's shrieks of pain filled the room. "She's having her babies! Quick, somebody help!" Before she knew it, Amy was being wheeled to the maternity ward. 

Before they even got to her room, Amy's chest was heaving desperately, horrid wheezing coming from her throat. Sonic grabbed the least occupied-looking doctor. "She only has one lung! She can't breathe very good!" He was panicing. He did three laps around the wheeled stretcher for every four feet it traveled. Amy was in intense pain, intensely afraid, but she wasn't quite as hysterical as Sonic was. She accepted an oxygen line that was placed in her nose, taking gulps of pure oxygen to help her breathing. She braced herself on her elbows and screamed as loud as she could. It felt like every part of her body between her chest and thighs was being torn to shreds.

"OH MY GODS! SONIC, HELP MEEEEE!" Her high-pitched wailing rattled the windows and she grabbed his hand as he streaked by for the hundredth time. Her grip was crushingly hard, and Sonic stopped running to yell as the bones in his hand were nearly crushed into powder. He swore he heard several bones crack, then he just swore.

"Yaaaaah! #/&! Amy, let go! You're hurting me!" She squeezed harder.

"Don't you whine to me about your stupid hand you little wuss! How do you think I feel!" Sonic stared at her, sure that any moment she'd start speaking in tongues and her head would rotate three-hundred-sixty degrees. She shrieked so high her voice phased into the inaudible frequencies for a second or two. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----------------aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh gods, Sonic! Make it stop, make it stop!" Sonic tried to ignore her crushing grip on his hand and gently stroked her quills with the other as they finally came to her room in the maternity ward.

"Shh, Ames. It's gonna be ok. I'm here. I'm here." What he was here FOR, he had no idea, but he wasn't going anywhere. Amy was undressed and put in a special hospital gown made for expectant and new mothers, then helped into bed by Sonic, who stood by her and held her hand, supporting her shoulders with his free hand while she screamed wildly from the incredible pain. He put his arms around her and whispered comforting words in her ear. She calmed down a little but her screams didn't get any quieter.

Before long, Amy was pushing with all her might, struggling to force her children out into the world so "...they can stop trying to kill me every day! Yaaaaaaaargh! Aaaaaah!" She tried desperately to breathe like she'd been taught in lamaaze class, but with only one lung it just wasn't possible. Amy needed all the air she could suck in just to get ready for the next high-pitched wail of agony.

"C'mon Ames, you can do it. Just push. Just push." Sonic was doing the best he could to coach her, but at that moment, Amy didn't care. She needed something to take her aggression out on, and he was the closest target. She reached out and throttled him, clamping her hands around his neck and squeezing for all she was worth. "Just push? You think this is easy you blue idiot?!" Sonic gagged and squirmed in her grip, futiley trying to pry her hands off his neck. She let go. Sonic coughed and drew in a huge gulp of air, which he immediately needed because the next thing he knew, Amy was attacking him again. "Well let's see how you feel about THIS!" She clamped a hand between his legs and squeezed crushingly hard. No. CRUNCHingly hard.

Sonic never knew such a high-pitched sound could come out of him. It sounded like a chipmunk on helium. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his injury as tears sprang from his eyes. Amy resumed her agonized screams as another wave of contractions hit her.

"Gyaaaaaaah! Sonic! Help mmmmmEEEEEEEE! GAAAAAH, I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEE! PLEASE, HELP ME SONIIIIIIIC!"

"That's it, Miss Rose, push!" The doctor seemed so calm and collected. She wanted to rip his head off and pull his intestines out through his neck.

Sonic fought past the pain that Amy had inflicted on his most delicate of areas and rubbed the sides of her distended belly, trying to soothe her as much as he could. "Take it easy, Ames, calm down!" He wiped the sweat and tears from her face and kissed the top of her head. He felt so sorry for her. He wished he could bear at least some of her pain so she wouldn't have to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy had been in labour for nearly two straight days. Her powerful screaming had degenerated into hopless, pitiful wailing after twelve hours, then into agonized sobs of despair after thirty. Now, fourty-six hours after her water first broke she was taking a lull in her contractions as an opportunity to rest. Her chest heaved, her bloodshot eyes spewed forth with tears, her mouth hung open in exhaustion as soft wails of frustration and despair escaped it. Sonic cuddled her possessively to comfort her and whispered into her ear. Amy looked just terrible. Her quills were soaked with sweat and matted to her head, and her soft pink fur was in disarray. She was so tired she couldn't even move her arms and legs anymore, and Sonic had joined her in the bed, sitting behind her to help support her. All Amy had strength left for was pushing. Suddenly her contractions started up again and Amy shrieked in horror and indescribable pain. To say that her pelvis felt like it was being split apart by a masonry chisel would have been an understatement. The hole in her pelvis for the birth canal was only about half the size of the head that was trying to squeeze through it.

Sonic encouraged her to make one last push, and she put every ounce of power she could build into one gigantic, all conquering shove, pushing with everything she had. Amy flailed her arms and legs with strength she didn't know she had, screaming in pure terror and agony as the two sides of her pelvis seperated, spreading wide and allowing the large head of a mobian child to pass through. The midwife caught the baby as it practically shot out of Amy's opening, and a sharp wail filled the air as it took it's first breath. The midwife immediately cleaned it up and wrapped it in warm blankets. "It's a girl!" announced the doctor.

"I want it, I want it. Give it here!" She reached out for the child, but the doctor stopped her.

"There's still more pushing to do, Miss Rose. You have to keep pushing! There's two more children on the way!" Sonic left his place behind the pink girl and took the child in his arms, bringing it to her.

"Look, Amy. This is what you're fighting for. Two more little babies of your very own, just for you! Push! Push!" She looked at the child bundled up in blankets. It looked just like her. An incredible feeling of love swelled in her heart, even pushing some of the love she had for Sonic aside. She knew, if it ever came to that, she would not only choose her child over Sonic, but she'd lay her own life down to protect it. She gazed at her tiny baby, barely minutes old and found the strength somewhere inside her for another massive push.

A collossal scream and a soft cry later, and Amy had a son. Sonic took it as well and showed it to her. It was a cute little grey hedgehog boy. She smiled hugely. It felt like her heart was about to burst. Another wave of pain crashed over her and she cried out.

"One more push Miss Rose!"

"Come on, Amy. One more. Just one more. You can do it!" Amy groaned pitifully. Would it ever end? She looked at Sonic, then at the two bundles in his arms. Three people she loved. Three people who loved her, even though two of them didn't know it yet. Soon it would be four. She lifted herself up on her hands and squeezed her abdominal muscles with all her might, screaming through clenched teeth. She felt something pass through, and the midwife took a bundle from between her legs, but there wasn't any sound.

"No crying. I don't hear any crying! Why isn't it crying! Give it to me! Give it to me! I want it!" The medical folks crowded around the small bundle, blocking Amy's view. The silence was physically painful.

"We're losing her!" One of the doctors shouted.

"Get a tube in here quick!" Another yelled. People milled all around the tiny table, some dashing off to get equipment. Suddenly, after several agonising minutes, there was a tiny, strangled gasp and a loud, high-pitched wail filled the room once more. The child was held up high above the crowd, screaming at the cruelty of being torn from it's warm, snug home inside it's mother.

Amy was presented with her third child, a girl. It was much smaller than the other two, with very very light pink fur. Suddenly all three babies were in her arms, and Sonic petted her quills. "Good job, Ames." She nuzzled her three new children and cried in joy.

"Alright Miss Rose, I know you're tired, but if you could give us just one more little push to clear out any leftovers?"

Amy obliged, using the very last of her meager strength to give one final, small push. Three placentas that had been blocking her opening spilled onto the bed, as well as a flood of fluid, splashing over the sheets and onto the floor. Amy's belly deflated and she gasped as all the poor organs that had been smashed so rudely up into her ribcage suddenly shifted downwards into their proper places. The movement actually forced air IN to Amy's lung, leaving her coughing with surprise. The nurses began cleaning her up, as well as the bed, and she plopped her head back on the soft pillow, panting. Her throat was raw from screaming and struggling to breathe.

"Is...i-is it over? Sonic?" He nodded, laying a kiss on her cheek.

Exhausted wasn't good enough to describe how tired she was. She felt like she had been gathered up with the very essence of exhausted, pooped, wiped out and just plain zonked, then stuffed into a blender and set on frappe. Her body ached all over. Oh gods, did her hips hurt. Her ribs sang in pain and her back ached more than ever. She cried in pain and relief, in agony and joy.

"It's over, Amy. You did it. It's over." Sonic wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled a fresh blanket over her and her children. "You look crazy tired, Ames. Go to sleep."

And she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy pink eyelids fluttered open, and soft pink lips parted, emitting a soft groan. Amy winced as she tried to move. Gods, she hurt all over. She felt like she'd been run over by a minesweeper tank. Her hips, oh gods her hips were so sore she could barely feel them except for the shooting pain. A particularly sharp stabbing of pain passed through her pelvis and her left leg twitched. She blinked back tears and looked at the clock. 14 hours. She'd slept for 14 hours and she was still so tired she could scarcely move. She turned her head.

Sonic was there, slumped in a chair, snoring lightly. Amy reached out with a shaky arm and poked his shoulder. He snorted and his head shot up. "Huh? Wuzzasnrk?" She smiled, adoring his little quirks, like how dazed he always was when he woke up. He saw her. "Ugh." His hands came up rubbing his eyes and he yawned. "Hey babe. How're ya feelin'?"

"I don't know," she lied. "How do I look?"

He smiled. "Terrible. But pretty." He kissed her lips softly. She kissed back, then looked him over. He didn't look all that great either. His hand was in a splint, there were dark bruises around his neck and one cheek was swollen and purple. He sat on a bag of ice.

Amy winced and smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh, my gods. Did I do all that to you?"

He grinned. "Yeah, Ames." His hand found hers.

She winced again and squeezed his hand gently. "Sorry." Amy sighed and yawned. "I'm so tired."

Sonic nodded. "Ya should be, Ames." He looked down slightly. "Some real cute kids ya got though."

Her children! She scolded herself for forgetting. Then again, she was so tired she could barely remember her own name. Amy cuddled the three tiny bodies to her chest protectively, beaming a wide smile and sobbing happily. "Oooh, I love them so much! They're all so perfect!" The darker of the two girls woke up and yawned adorably, then nuzzled at her mother's soft breast. Amy obliged by opening the flap on her gown and nursing the newborn. She petted the little one's soft quills.

Sonic spoke. "Have ya thoughtta any names?" He reached out and tickled the babe's ear.

"Amelia." Amy spoke of the one she now fed. "I'll name her Amelia, after me." She looked up at him. "That doesn't sound too selfish, does it?"

He shook his head. "Nah. It's a real nice name." He looked at the boy. "What about the grey one?"

"I don't know." She gazed at him, cooing softly. "Maybe I'll name him after you." She thought about it for a moment, and realised she didn't actually know Sonic's real name. She knew Sonic was just a nickname that he liked. Well, it did fit him. "What IS your real name, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog blushed, and after a long pause, mumbled something inaudible. Amy's ear flicked.

"What was that?"

Sonic scoffed and kicked the floor. "Olglivie." His cheeks were bright red.

Amy blinked. "That's a name?" She shook her head. "Yuck! No wonder you never use it!" She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Hey hey, you don't hafta rub it in! Sheesh!" He scowled, pouting like a little child. She managed a small giggle.

"I'm sorry." She thought for a moment. "Well, what's your middle name?"

He was hesitant, but came forth. "Maurice."

Amy thought for a minute. She tried it out. "Olglivie Maurice Hedgehog." A pause. "Sonic, what happened to your parents? Did you shoot them?" She giggled. He just scowled harder.

Amy sighed and stifled a few more laughs. "Maurice. Maurice." She looked at the little boy and nuzzled his cheek. "I kinda like it. It's a nice name." She looked the tiny boy again and nodded. "I'll name him Maurice."

Sonic leaned forward and put his chin in his hand, still sort of upset. "And how about that little one?" He gestured to the smallest child, the one that had barely survived her own birth.

Amy stared at the wonderfully tiny thing. She watched her breathe, her little chest moving up and down, ribs visible with each inhale. She was a fighter, all right. Just like her mother. Amy had fought the man that gave her these wonderful children. She'd fought Sonic to tell her he loved her. She'd fought herself during her difficult pregnancy. She'd fought fiercely to deliver these three incredible things that she now held securely in her arms. Now Amy's fight was over. This was her chance for a new future, a new life. Now, here was another fighter, and she'd already won her first and toughest battle.

"Hope."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

Maybe, anyway. I don't know, I might add to it, or make a sequel. Depends on how many good reviews I get, and how lazy and/or inspired I'm feeling.


	6. Truly Beautiful

Right. Well, I decided to continue the story, rather than make a sequel. The rules seem to frown upon making sequels.

Anyway, there's some folks I know who've read this and refuse to believe I'm writing it, so I'd like to take a moment to provide proof.

So let me give a shout out to all my peeps in Lineage 2. Most notably Artume, Trax, Darkestsin and Koryander. Oh, and Necrosavron and TwilightShadow.

Also to my brother Charles, but we call him Dubbie. Don't ask.

Ok, now on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy Rose yawned tiredly, smiling around her open mouth as the sun's warmth soaked through her fur. It was the end of September, and there was a slight chill in the air. She cuddled her three newborns protectively as her wheelchair rolled leisurely down the sidewalk. She yawned again and leaned back a little, trying to relax. She'd slept nearly the entire two days after giving birth, and now, as she was returning home, she was still quite tired.

"How ya feelin' babe?" Sonic craned his neck to see her face from his position behind her wheelchair, his hands on the handles. He was pushing at a surprisingly relaxed pace.

"Uuuhh, my hips are killing me. I'm still so tired." Amy groaned as she lifted her rear off the chair just enough to shift her position slightly. Her pelvis sang with a sharp, constant ache.

Sonic nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "You sure were in alotta pain, Ames. I was kinda worried. Sure you're ok?"

She just closed her eyes and snuggled into the multitude of blankets she'd been wrapped in, holding her sleeping children to her chest. "Mmmm, I'm great, Sonic." Amy kissed the three adorable little faces under her own. "I feel wonderful." The tone of her voice indicated she was truthful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of that day, Amy was on her feet, though her hips still ached and she walked a bit shakily. Sonic had paniced and tried to make her lie down when she'd decided to get up. She'd nearly had to clobber him to make him leave her be.

"Relax Sonic! I'm fine!" She jerked her arm to make him stop pulling on her. "Let go of me!"

He did, but he still looked worried. "Amy, you need ta rest! You could barely move this morning!" He grabbed her arm again.

"That was this morning!" She twisted her arm skillfully and grabbed Sonic's wrist, squeezing. "If you don't leave me alone I'll put YOU in the hospital!"

He yelped. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, Amy, leggo, ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, leggo, please!" He was on his knees now.

Amy giggled weakly. She let him go, and he clutched his wrist, inspecting it for damage. Amy towered over him menacingly. "Let me take care of my babies!" Sonic made a mental note. Mothers, especially insane pink ones with huge blunt objects, get quite violent when you try to keep them away from their children.

The pink mother in question scooped up her offspring and cuddled them. Amy hadn't bought a crib. She didn't believe in leaving children behind bars alone at night. So the kids were wrapped up snugly in fluffy blankets in an easy chair for the moment, and Amy decided they would spend each night with her, in her arms.

The blankets left the chair and Amy's behind replaced them as she relaxed, opening her blouse and nursing Amelia and Hope while Maurice played with her quills. "Mmmm, my little babies. I love you so much."

Sonic sat on the couch across from her and smiled, watching. She still looked tired, but there was so much love inside her it seemed to roll off her body in waves. Sonic could feel it. It almost made her body glow softly. "Wow, Amy. You're beautiful." She looked up and gasped lightly, surprised.

"W-what? Sonic?" Even though she knew he loved her, he'd never really complimented her appearance outside of a few playful jokes.

Sonic clamped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. But there wasn't any taking it back now. "Um...you're, um...beautiful?" His eyes grew more confident. "No, gorgeous." He smiled slightly.

Amy's eyes were wide, then suddenly she blushed hotly, lifting a hand to her cheek. Her lips formed a bashful smile. "Oh..I...You're so sweet, Sonic." A tear glistened on her cheek, and Maurice pawed at it clumsily, curious. B-but I...I know you don't really mean it. No-one...no-one ever told me that before." She sniffled softly. "I-I'm just plain, average Amy Rose. There's nothing special about me." Amelia had been filled up with milk, and Maurice took her place, suckling eagerly.

Sonic just smiled at her and shook his head. He got up and took her hand in his, brushing a few stray quills out of her face with the other. "You're wrong, Ames. You're so beautiful, I...I can't..." He laughed at himself. He'd never been very good with words. "I'll show you." He pulled gently on her hand. "Come on."

Amy just shook her head. "I'm busy feeding my children, Sonic. Wait." He didn't want to. He wanted to prove to her how lovely she really was. But he also didn't want his skull caved in, so he knelt next to her and stroked Hope's quills gently.

"Heh, she sure can eat."

Amy nodded and nuzzled the tiny girl. "I'm glad. She needs plenty of food to catch up on her growing. She's so small." The pink mother nuzzled the girl's tiny cheek. "Mmmm, I love them all so much. I'm just going to protect and spoil them rotten. I'll give them so much love and attention they'll turn into little terrors, and I won't care." Amy looked up at Sonic, her eyes bright and glistening with unshed tears. "I...I never had any love when I grew up, Sonic. I think..." She sighed heavily, her breath shuddering as she struggled not to cry. "I think that's why I chased you so much when I met you. I just...I just wanted love so badly. I wanted someone to love me. I wanted to love someone so much that I...I just latched onto the first incredible thing I saw." She closed her eyes, tears leaking slowly from them and staining her cheeks. "Y-you're so amazing, Sonic. I've never been anything but a plain, uninteresting girl." She looked down at herself, sobbing quietly. "And...And...I've just gotten so fat since I got pregnant...how can you stand to even look at me?!"

Sonic didn't say anything. He just waited. Maurice was soon done eating, and now only hope still suckled from Amy's bosom, her little tummy swelling up cutely with milk. Amy giggled and gently pried the girl's mouth from her breast. "Oh, careful, little one. You're going to pop! Hehee!" She cradled her babies and rocked them gently, humming a soft tune until they fell asleep.

Sonic stood up and offered his hand again. "Come on, Amy. I'll show you how beautiful you are."

Amy just blushed, hesitating. Finally she lifted herself from the chair and placed her offspring on the blankets, wrapping them up nice and snug. She took his hand and he led her away to her bedroom.

"Sonic, what are you doing? I don't-" He put his finger to her lips. He pulled open a drawer and produced the dress he'd given her for her birthday. She gasped. "Oh, I thought it was ruined! How did you-" His hand was on her mouth again.

"Just shut up and trust me, Ames. Ok? Put it on." She did, blushing.

He led her to her full-length mirror. "Look."

Amy looked in the mirror, and let out a soft gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. She WAS gorgeous! She didn't look fat at all. She wasn't as slender as she used to be, but now, instead of a rail-straight figure, she was shapely. Almost...voluptuous. She had long legs with slightly rounded thighs, and broad, soft hips, just a bit wider than her shoulders. Her waist dipped inward sharply, but she still had a soft, slightly rounded stomach. Her bosom was heavy and full, the flesh firm with her youth and the milk they contained.

Amy ran her hands over the smooth surface of the mirror, shocked. "My goodness...is that really me?" She began to cry softly. "I...I'm beautiful! Really beautiful!" Sonic came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Told ya."

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. One Thing I've Never Had

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Amy yawned. "Mmmm, finally, a decent night's sleep." She was curled up on the bed with her babies securely in her arms. Sonic was in the living room, sleeping on the couch, as he'd done since moving in. Secretly, she wished he'd step out of line and sneak into her bed one night, just so she'd have someone to cuddle her.

She looked down at her children. She'd never get tired of watching them sleep. So peaceful, they were, so cute and innocent. She giggled, then stifled her laughter. She didn't want to wake them.

Hope stirred and yawned adorably. Amy had to clench her teeth to keep herself from going 'Aaaawww!' The tiny girl nuzzled Amy's soft breasts, and the mother unbuttoned her pajamas to allow her daughter to nurse. She blushed softly as she watched Hope suckle contently, her tiny blue eyes closed. The little girl had a voracious appetite. Amy usually had to pull her off once her belly began to look dangerously full. She was putting on weight very quickly, but that was a good thing. Babies were supposed to be as fat as possible, and Hope was very thin when she'd been born.

Amy had been drinking alot of milk herself, and taking calcium pills to keep her bones strong. Making milk for her babies took alot of energy and vitamins, so big, healthy meals were part of her life as well, with lots of fruits and veggies. Sonic, on the other hand, still ate like a greedy pig, stuffing his face full of chilidogs and soda. He'd usually spend an hour or two after each meal just belching loudly, and she'd laugh at every one. What she saw in him, she didn't know, but she was glad she saw it. She loved him.

Amy was drawn out of her thoughts by gentle crying. She looked down. Poor little Hope had finally been left to her own devices and suckled from her mother until she literally couldn't swallow another drop. Now she was painfully full, her belly bulging outward with milk, and she expressed her discomfort with strained little grunts and soft, sporadic crying. Amy nuzzled her cheek, cooing softly. "Oh, my poor little girl! Did you eat too much and get a tummyache? She put her hand very gently on her little daughter's stomach and rubbed soothingly, humming softly to her. "Don't cry. Mommy's here."

The young mother got up once her baby had been put back to sleep, wincing as she stood. Her hips were still just a little sore. She made her way over to the living room, and leaned over Sonic's sleeping form. She smiled warmly. His legs were twitching. He was probably dreaming about running. Amy tickled his ear with a finger. It flicked and he rolled over, mumbling. She sat down beside him and teased the quills on his back. "Hey, Mr. Sleepy. Wake up," she cooed softly.

Sonic stirred and yawned hugely. Amy melted and giggled lightly. He propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head violently, trying to clear his brain. "Huh? Fumsnugerklinagm?" Amy leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"Mmm." Wake up, Sonic. I'm about to make breakfast." His head shot up at the mention of food and she laughed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then grinned up at her.

"Ugh, kinda early, Ames," Amy looked at the clock and sighed dreamily. It was almost nine o'clock. "Great view though." She glanced around curiously, then realised he was looking at her. She blushed.

"Oh, you charmer." Amy put her hands on her burning cheeks. "Cut it out, you're embarrassing me!" She let out a squeal as he pulled her down on top of him, the girl kicking her feet playfully. Then Sonic kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy gasped slightly, then closed her eyes, heart thumping madly in her chest. She kissed back. Her brain felt like it was turning to mush and leaking out her ears. She put her arms around him and gripped his back-quills firmly, holding on. He was a little rough, his lips pressing firmly into hers, and one of his hands strayed to her thigh, squeezing a little. She giggled muffledly, enjoying his touch, and Sonic pushed his tongue into her muzzle. Amy Squeaked in surprise. She'd never been kissed like this before. But she liked it. She enjoyed the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, and she suckled on it gently. Sonic moaned softly. Amy giggled and played with his ear. She broke the kiss, panting heavily. Having only one lung was a pain in the you-know-what sometimes.

Amy blushed hotly, realising what she'd just done. Sonic blushed too, slightly out of breath, but he didn't let go. "You don't have to stop." He looked up at her hopefully.

She pulled his hands off her gently, and climbed off him. "I don't want to," She smiled sensually at him, "but I have to. I need to make breakfast, and take care of my babies." He nodded.

Amy purred at him as she walked away, putting a playful swish in her hips to tease him. "But maybe we can pick it up later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic leaned cooly on the doorframe, watching Amy care for her children. She tossed the dirty diaper into the trash bin and sprinkled powder over Amelia's bare bottom. The little pink hedgehog squirmed and wriggled on the little table. "Hehee, you're so cute, you're just so cute!" Amy grabbed the little girl's legs gently. "Hey, hold still, silly!" She put a diaper on the newborn's bottom and lifted her up, cuddling her. "Mmmmm-mmm!" Amelia laughed softly and wiggled her chubby little arms.

Sonic smirked, just watching silently. Amy was truly a wonderfully caring and nurturing mother. He watched as she spun around, holding Amelia at arm's length, the little pink fluffball giggling happily and wiggling her little limbs. Amy was laughing too. Sonic looked away quickly. Was that...jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't be jealous of anyone, because he had it all. Or...did he? He looked again. He'd always loved kids. He never really thought about having any of his own, though. But now...He looked at Amy's happy face, her eyes gazing into those of her daughter. He was happy for her. He really was. She had three cute little babies. It wasn't the way she'd always dreamed. She'd wanted to win Sonic's heart, marry him, then have his children. Lots and lots of children. Instead, she'd been raped and nearly killed, and ended up a single mother, and much earlier than she'd wanted. But Amy was happy. And Sonic was happy for her...but he was also jealous. He wished she'd had his children.

Sonic smiled as he realised something. Why couldn't she have his children? She always told him that was her dream. Just because she had kids now didn't mean...

"You want more children, don'cha?" She turned to him and beamed beautifully at him, nodding. Hope was in her arms now.

"Not right away, but yes, someday." She sighed dreamily and nuzzled Hope's cheek. "Someday soon." Amy blushed a little and winked coyly. "I was hoping to have some with you."

He came up to her and tickled her chin. She giggled softly. Hope nuzzled Amy's chest and she opened her blouse again to feed her. Yes, Sonic had it all. All except one thing. He'd run away from Amy for so long that he'd never known she could give it to him...never known he even wanted it. Amy Rose could give Sonic the Hedgehog the one thing he'd never had.

A family.

"Hey bartender, I'll have what she's having."

"Sonic!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
